Disrespectful
by Niisa1912
Summary: If there are certain rules laid out for you, you usually follow them, right? Well, not if you're Chris Redfield clearly; he likes to bend the rules a little. That was okay though, a certain disgruntled Captain will surely show him what happens when you disrespect him in the office, in front of his face.


"Mr. Redfield."

Wesker's voice verberated across the room amidst the small roar of conversation within the S.T.A.R.S office. Chris, who was hanging around Jill's desk telling some dumb joke, stopped abruptly and looked over to his Captain's desk.

"Could you please stay behind for a bit." He commanded more than asked, never tearing his eyes away from his paperwork. The callousness of his voice sent chills up Chris' spine but he nodded quickly.

"Yea sure. What for?" The room had since fallen deathly silent and he cursed the sudden attention on him.

"I need your help cross-examining this paperwork real quick. Just to verify there's no errors." He puts down the files finally and looked in Chris's general direction, but the younger could tell through the man's glasses that his eyes were bearing into him like daggers. "I assume there should be no issue with that?"

Chris grimaced lighty and he hoped that Jill, nor anyone else in the room saw it. "No sir. Not at all."

The last of the team was leaving the room, Jill and Barry waving as they trotted out of the room and following their colleagues. Chris gave a small wave back and gave a soft smile. Wesker stood by the door and calmly closed it behind the departing alpha team, bidding his own goodbye to them. As the door lock clicked, his eyes met with Chris's and the latter quickly looked away; going to the Captain's desk and began rummaging through the papers that Wesker had previously been looking through. Wesker strides toward his subordinate, a well placed smirk on his face andChris visibly shuddered, his presence overtook the whole room and he was preparing for the worst.

"Chris." The voice somehow snuck up behind him when he wasn't looking and he spun around to see Wesker's smirking face. He took a step back but bumped into the desk.

"Wesker..." He said lowly, "about that paperwork I-"

"I saw how you were flirting with her, Chris." He stepped closer, leaving very little space between the two men. "Jill. For the last hour you were hanging around her excessively and being a nuisance."

Chris's heart dropped and he wondered why he thought he could get away with even that much, right in front of Wesker, too. "She has a boyfriend I think..." He mumbled. "It was just harmless fun." He was looking down, unable to look at the taller man.

Wesker gave a low, dark chuckle and Chris suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. "Harmless fun, you say?"

Ah shit.

"You know how I feel about this kind of thing, Christopher." His hand began to play with the buttons on Chris's shirt, dancing over them as he spoke, causing the smaller to have a sense of anxiety as to his next move. 2 buttons became undone and his eyes shot up to look in Wesker's glasses, his smirk unwavering. "I don't want to see nor hear about it." 3 more buttons undone and Wesker pressed closer, his other hand grabbing onto the desk behind the younger, trapping him against himself. Chris's eyes shot down to see Wesker quickly unbuttoning his shirt now and he tried to work against him.

"H-hey I'm Sorry! I fucked up I know but I promise I'll make it up t-"

Wesker arched a brow, amused. "Make it up to me, you say?"

Fuck i didn't mean...

Wesker threw Chris' shirt open, half of it falling down from his shoulder. Chris swallowed hard as he felt Wesker press against him, his mouth over his ear as he breathed. "Oh, you'll make up for it," he paused and he could feel Wesker's dark smile against him. "and then some." With that, Chris was forced down to his knees unexpectedly, coming face to face with the large bulge that had formed in his superior's pants. Unzipping and releasing his hard-on from its confines, Wesker noticed the wided eyed look on Chris's face as his cheeks became red. He grabbed the back of his head and shoved into it his crotch; he was feeling far too impatient.

Chris gritted his teeth as the large muscle was pressed against his face. Wesker wasn't gonna let him go so easily; he might as well get this done with. He adjusted his position so he could go and take the member into his mouth, slowly making his way past the head and to base of the shaft and back. Repeating the process over and over. He felt the pressure on the back of his head and did his best to not choke.

Unhappy with the current pace, Wesker used both hands to grab Chris's hair and start forcing himself up and down his cock, saliva coating his shaft copiously. He relished in the sound of Chris's struggled breathing mingled with the slapping wet sounds traveling the air. He took off his glasses and threw them onto his desk then looked back down at his favorite team member. He groaned as he all but fucked the man's mouth, feeling his throat tighten and untighten around him. Slobber covered his cock entirely and wet the front of his trousers, he could only imagine the look on Chris's face.

With that in mind, he threw him off his cock and pulled him to his feet and forced him to look at him.

My, what a pretty sight this is.

Tears beaded the corners of Chris's half lidded eyes, potentially from him mildly choking. His cheeks were beet red from exertion and embarrassment, drool still sliding from his mouth and dribbling to his chin and neck. Wesker stroked Chris' cheek and chuckled, warranting said man to get riled up.

"D-dammit Wesker...you could have just given me a second.." He cursed as Wesker ignored him and proceeded to lick and nip at his neck harshly, causing the younger to moan and shudder. He felt himself twitch at the action and he knew that Wesker felt it too.

Before he could attempt to say or do much else he felt himself be turned around and bent over the desk, his pants and boxers being yanked down and exposing his bare ass. He began trembling, knowing full well what was next. Wesker opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed a small bottle he kept in there for these exact occassions. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and threw the bottle to the side, making a mental note to pick it up later. He brought his digits down to Chris's entrance, circle around it teasingly, causing him to squirm.

"P-Please...don't... be a tease..." Chris moaned, his rock hard dick twitching with arousal.

"Last I checked Redfield," Wesker pulled Chris's hair back causing him to yelp as he looked at the ceiling. "This is your punishment for acting so carelessly." He bit down on Chris' exposed shoulder, hard. Causing him to gasp and let out a sharp cry. He stuck a finger inside him in the midst of his vulnerability and thrusted it in slowly, slow enough to make him thrust down on it for more. "So i will take as much time and do as much teasing as I please." He growled against his skin and stuck another finger in and began to make scissoring motions inside the smaller man.

Chris was holding onto the desk, his eyes shut close as he was getting readjusted to the intrusion. He let out a few small pants and gasps and felt his legs quiver from the slow developing pleasure inside him. Soon, there was a 3rd finger joining in and he arched his back into the feeling, knowing full well that that was Wesker had wanted out of him.

"Now there the little slut I know you are.." Wesker teased, withdrawing his fingers completely. Chris whined at the sudden loss and looked behind him to his captain, his eyes imploring him to continue. Wesker took far too much joy in this, bringing one of his toughest subordinates down to his knees and basically begging to be fucked by him. He grabbed himself and aligned himself with Chris' puckered hole, feeling the lube dripping from him. Good.

Without warning, he pressed himself inside the brunette, causing said man to groan in pain. Wesker tsked at him and shook his head disappointingly. "Oh Chris, that's precisely why I tell you to practice at home." He thrusted hard into him for emphasis, forcing Chris to yelp and clutch onto the desk tightly, his arms beginning to shake uncontrollably. Unhappy with Chris's pathetic whimpering from pain instead of agonizing pleasure, Wesker brought a hand around and gripped Chris tight in his hand. He squeezed the base and lightly jerked him, causing the younger man to slowly rock into the touch. Once he started thrusting forward and then back onto Wesker, Wesker withdrew his hand and gripped onto his hips to go back to his primary focus.

Chris gave a small moan once the older man started back his hard movements, feeling the pleasure spread over his body again. His dick throbbed each time the large muscle was pushed into him and a small dribble of pre-cum formed at the head. The tears that had formed from the pain before slowly dripped and he wiped them away, allowing himself to sink into ecstasy. He pressed himself more into the desk, making him spread more for his captain. He bit his lip as small sounds left him when he felt the other man go deeper now with the slight change. Once he was completely used to the rhythm that Wesker was building and completely enjoying It, he moved along with him and brought them both more pleasure through it. Wesker let out a sharp hiss and grabbed onto the youngers shirt, gripping tightly and picking up the speed. Chris let out a cry of pleasure and drew it out, his pleasure spot getting hit repeatedly and making him squirm and writhe underneath the older man. If he kept this up he wouldn't be able to last much longer...

Wesker caught hold of Chris' hair and pulled, causing the latter to yelp followed by a groan as his prostate was still being abused. Chris stared at the ceiling, his ass taking a beating and his mind growing fuzzier and fuzzier as his orgasm quickly approached. Moans and pants left his lips and the desk underneath viciously shook from the excessive movements between the two men. A pool of warmth swirled in his belly and his cock twitched from excitement; he wished his captain would touch him again, but that was a hopeless desire. The older man got harder and swelled inside him and he knew this was it; he slammed himself against Wesker's thrusts harder and harder, his mouth agape as more degrading noises left him, any dignity he had left completely out of the window.

Before he knew it he was keeled over with his head pressed against the desk, all but screaming as hot fluid shot out from his throbbing hard-on and onto the carpet below. Inside him, his hole was getting completely full of Wesker's seed and he felt his captain growl and shudder profusely above him as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Chris was a hot, disheveled, panting mess and he knew that his superior loved every second of it. It was rather humiliating now that he thought about it.

After a brief moment of post coital bliss, Wesker withdrew from Chris with an audible 'pop' and began working himself back into his trousers. The younger peered back behind him and watched when Wesker cleared his throat and went to grab the bottle of lube he tossed to the side earlier. Swallowing what was left if his pride, he stood up and pulled his boxers and pants back on, wincing when he felt that all too familiar sharp pain hit his lower back. On top of that, he still felt Wesker's essence dribble out of him and made him all that much more uncomfortable. Slowly turning around, he watched his superior while he fixed up whatever else looked off around the desk.

"Go home now, Chris. I will see you tomorrow bright and early." He made eye contact with the brunette. "I appreciate your help with these files." Chris nodded and looked down.

Right, files.

"Anytime, Captain." Chris mumbled and moved straight for the door as quickly as he possibly could.

"Oh and Chris?" He flinched when he heard the man's voice just as his hand touched the door knob.

"Remember what i said you should take care of at home, right?" A disgustingly mischievous grin graced his superior's face.

Chris grimaced but nodded, knowing full well this would happen again and he would completely allow it. "Yes sir."


End file.
